What I've Been Looking For
by Zach09
Summary: Gabriella moved, now Sharpay is moving in on Troy. Features Troypay...Please R&R!
1. The Big Bomb

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical, nor any of its actors.

He sat in study hall, waiting for the bell to ring. Right as it did, Troy jumped from his seat and ran out the doors of the library.

"Slow down, Troy!" Mrs. Fitzpatrick yelled as he ran past her.

"Sorry!" He yelled. Troy ran to Gabriella's locker. He stopped for a second to catch his breath, then walked towards her. At least he thought it was her.

"Um, where's Gabriella?" He asked the woman cleaning out the locker. The lady turned towards him, "Mrs. Montez?"  
"Hi, Troy! How have you been?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm good, but where's Gabriella?" Troy asked. He looked over Mrs. Montez's shoulder revealing an empty locker. He started to worry.

"She's at home." Gabriella's mother said. Troy stood in shock as Mrs. Montez put the last folder into the bag.

"You guys aren't moving are you? Please tell your not moving!" Troy evclaimed. Mrs. Montez shut the locker door and became quite.

"I'm sorry, Troy. But my.." Troy interrupted her.

"She said that she wouldn't have to move! She told me that your business wouldn't make you guys transfer."

"My business really needs me to go to Chicago." She said.

"Chicago?" Troy started to walk away.

"Wait! We are not leaving until tomarrow morning. If you want, you can stop by if you want." Mrs. Montez picked up the bag and walked away.

Troy looked at the clock above him, "Crap! I'm so going to be late!" He ran to his locker, then to his homeroom. He entered the room right was the bell rang.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said as she walked to the front of the class.

Chad leaned over to Troy, "Dude! That was a close one. Where were you?"

Troy looked at him and muttered, "Gabriella is moving."

"So first you're late to class, now you're talking while I am. What's so important?" Darbus asked. Troy slid down into his chair.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Gabriella is moving. She leaves tomarrow."


	2. Sharpay

Troy was very quiet for the rest of the day. Each time that he walked past her locker his heart dropped.

"Dude, you have to go see her tonight, before they leave." Chad said as they passed Gabriella's locker.

"I can't. You don't understand. That girl changed my life." They turned the corner and ran into Sharpay.

"That girl? What girl?" Sharpay asked with devious smile.

"Gabriella." Troy said as he attempted to walk away.

"What about her?" she asked.

"She's moving. Can you let me go now?" Sharpay let go of Troy's arm.

"Toodles!" She winked and walked in the opposite direction.

"So Gabriella is moving?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, that means I can finally have Troy Bolton all to myself." She laughed.

"Settle, it's only Troy." Ryan said.

"Only Troy? Troy Bolton is my sun, my moon, my everything! And if you tell anyone I just said that, I'll tell everyone about last summer." Sharpay looked through her purse.

"Last summer? What are you talking about?" Ryan was confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Kelsi." She tried to continue on, but Ryan stopped her.

"Oh, that. Trust me, my lips are sealed."

They continued to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. Sharpay, still searching through her purse, accidentally runs into Taylor.

"Watch where you walking!" Taylor turned around, "Oh, hey Sharpay!"

"I'm so sorry. I was looking for my lip gloss." She continued to search. Taylor let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny, Taylor?" Taylor pointed to a pink and white tube in Sharpay's pocket. She reached for it.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Taylor let out another giggle. Sharpay grabbed it and put it on.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled and opened the door leading into the upper level of the cafeteria.

Sharpay sat down at the head of the table. She took out her phone and started texting.

"So now all I have to do is some how make Troy fall in love with me, which can't be that hard." She thought to herself.


End file.
